Saarburg - a cidade da cachoeira
by SraPeroka
Summary: Winry Rockbell - 24 anos, mecânica, residente da cidade de Saarburg - Alemanha. Edward Elric - 24 anos, professor de filosofia, residente da cidade de Saarburg - Alemanha. Eles não possuem quase nada em comum, a não ser o fato de que ambos estão desempregados.
1. fumaça saindo do motor

( WINRY )

\- Eu sinto muito vovó, mas não podemos fazer mais nada - fecho o livro da economia da nossa oficina - não temos dinheiro para continuar com as atividades, o banco já nos negou todos os pedidos de empréstimos e se continuarmos com isso logo não teremos dinheiro nem para o que comer.

\- Tudo bem... Eu compreendo – minha vó, com seu olhar triste e longínquo desce da cadeira e caminha até a janela – preciso de um cigarro.

\- Sabe que não pode fumar mais – digo.

A chuva cai forte, o vento assobia ao passar pelas telhas da casa. Vou para a garagem para fechar – pela última vez fecho a porta de alumínio da oficina Rockbell. Pela falta de óleo, ela range ao descer. Antes de atingir o chão, como de costume ela trava e é preciso dar alguns chutes para ela descer de vez.

\- É uma pena ... – sussurro para mim mesma.

Essa oficina está a anos em minha família, mas os tempos são diferentes e por isso, com toda a tecnologia e acesso a partes melhor da cidade, a nossa cliente acabou nos deixando ao poucos.

Ouço algumas batidas na porta.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira – olho para cima – o senhor brinca usando meios cruéis – brigo com os céus. As batidas ecoam novamente – já estou indo! Oras – destravou a porta e a suspendo – pois não?

\- Desculpe, eu vi que já está fechado mas não há nenhum mecânico pela região, meu carro está emitindo sons estranhos e por incursão que parece uma fumaça preta está saindo do capô – um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos mel diz. Ele completamente ensopado pela chuva forte. Usando uma camisa social branca – quase transparente – uma calça jeans um pouco folgada e sapato social, ele realmente parece desesperado – será que poderia me ajudar ?

\- Olha ... Sinto muito, mas não estamos mais exercendo a função – tento abaixar a porta mas ele me impede – você é surdo por acaso ?

\- A placa ainda está lá fora, então por lei você deve me auxiliar e eu pagar por esse auxílio – seu olhar me penetra.

\- Que lei é essa ? – puxo a porta para baixo mas ele continuar a segura-la – solte a porta – digo entre os dentes.

\- Eu não quero causa nenhum transtorno – ele me empurra com o tórax entrando – eu apenas quero ajuda, depois disso eu irei sumir da sua frente – a água pingava do rosto, com o cabelo grudado ao rosto ele fica mais bonito.

\- Tá bom – pego meu guarda-chuva que está sobre a bancada de ferramentas – me mostre aonde está o seu carro. O abro e dou espaço para ele entrar embaixo – vamos logo, caramba – ele segura em meu braço e caminhamos sobre aquela tempestade horrível – qual a marca do seu carro?

\- Um Audi A3 – ele diz.

\- Um bom carro. Ótimo desempenho, espaço para viajar com conforto. Não preciso nem falar do visual, todo moderno e poderoso – ao longe eu já vejo o tal carro e a fumaça – seguro – dou o guarda chuva para ele e abro o capô. No mesmo instante a fumaça que sai me faz tossir, eu a abano com as mãos – caralho, como você conseguiu fazer isso com um motor TSI 2.0? – ele me encara.

\- TSI? – ele pergunta.

\- Turbocharge Stratified Injection – ele continua sem entender pela sua expressão – em outras palavras, é a tecnologia de motor turbo alimentado com injeção direta – tiro o pano da minha cintura e limpo delicadamente o interior, preto pela fumaça – você é muito burro em ? É o primeiro homem que eu conheço que não entende nada sobre carros.

\- Como sabe que eu não entendo nada sobre carro ? E não insulte minha inteligência, sou professor de filosofia na maior faculdade da cidade – ele infla o peito.

\- Porquê não usou toda essa sua sabedoria para arrumar o carro ? Como você coloca álcool num carro que só permite gasolina ? – ele levanta a sobrancelha – você quebrou duas das quatro válvulas que agem por cilindro – fecho o capô - Cilindrada 1.984 cm, diâmetro dos cilindros x curso dos pistões 82,5 x 92,8 mm – digo baixo pensando em como arrumar aquilo – não vai dar para arrumar aqui no meio da chuva.

\- O que eu faço ?

\- Duas opções, empurrar o carro até a minha oficina e lá poderei arruma-lo, ou deixá-lo aqui e vê-lo ser consumido pela fumaça – bato com a minha chave inglesa na palma da mão – então, o que será?

\- Não quero deixá-lo aqui, isso é óbvio – ele ergue as mangas da camisa – vou soltar a embreagem – ele entra no carro e logo sai, ficando ao meu lado – vai conseguir ?

\- Esse não é o primeiro carro que eu empurro – com um passo de cada vez nós o levamos devagar em passos ritmados – mais um pouco! – me pé escorrega nas pedras da rua por um instante – não pare, vamos continuar – deixamos ele na porta – vou entrar para estaciona-lo, você continua a empurra – corro para dentro do carro e viro o volta ao puxar a marchar – mais um pouco! – grito – isso – desço do carro – estou ensopada e gelada.

\- Me desculpe por isso – ele diz ao balançar os cabelos.

\- Caralho... – digo baixo. Ele realmente é bonito e forte, vejo seus músculos dos braços e peitoral se sobressair pela camisa molhada.

\- Disse algo?

\- Vou pegar toalhas para nós – subo as escadas correndo.

\- O que aconteceu? – minha avó pergunta.

\- Um homem está com o carro quebrado em nossa oficina, melhor que nada. Pelo menos teremos um dinheiro a mais para este mês – digo ao pegar duas toalhas no armário do banheiro.

\- Eu vou me deitar, me chame caso precisar de algo – ela diz ao caminhar devagar para seu quarto

\- Ok – desço as escadas correndo e quase tropeço no último degrau ao vê-lo sem camisa. Os músculos de seus braços quase explodem enquanto ele torce sua camisa.

\- Espero que não se importe – ele diz olha do de canto para mim.

\- Eu? Me importar? Não! Pode tirar o resto se quiser também – ele para de se mover e franze o cenho ao me encarar – não quis dizer nisso, bom.. quis... Mas é mais para você não ficar todo molhado, não que seja algo ruim de se ver, mas faz mal a saúde! – ele se aproxima sem tirar os olhos de mim - ca-calma, foi apenas uma brincadeira, não vamos ser assim tão sérios não é mesmo ? – digo nervosa com sua aproximação, fecho os olhos.

\- Acho que isso serve para exatamente o que acabou de dizer – ele diz ao pegar a toalha de minha mão, eu abro os olhos um de cada vez. Ele se senta numa cadeira velha no canto e começa a se secar. Noto seu olhar distante, talvez esteja preocupado com algo – não gosto que me me olhem dessa forma.

\- Ah desculpa! – me seco rapidamente e abro novamente o capô – vou ter que ir por baixo – deito sobre o carrinho de rolimã, com uma chave de fenda na boca e outras ferramentas sobre minha barriga eu me rastejo para baixo do veículo – essa não irá servir... Pode me fazer um favor ?

\- Sim – ele diz calmo.

\- A chave inglesa de ponta vermelha – me sinto ser puxada pelas pernas para fora.

\- Essa ?

Paro entre suas pernas e aquela visão me faz travar o maxilar.

\- ESSA MESMO! – grito sem querer – OBRIGADA! – volto para baixo do carro.

"Eu aceitaria outra coisa como pagamento ... "


	2. Troca equivalente

( EDWARD )

Hoje está sendo o melhor dia da minha vida.

Primeiro eu pendurei meu chefe pela janela por causa de uma discussão nova sobre como eu devo ensinar meu alunos. Eu sou o professor, automaticamente eu sei muito bem como transmitir a matéria de uma forma da qual eles vão absorver o essencial.

Doutor " crápula " Roy Mustang. Só o mentalizar de seu nome eu sinto a irá voltar a me dominar.

Joguei minha carreira académica no lixo, pois agora sou conhecido como lunático, surtado. Quem irá me entregar agora ? Nem mesmo tenho aptidão para dar aula em pré-primário.

Para melhorar meu humor, está chovendo tanto que não vou possível ver a rua. Mas eu não tenho outra opção a não ser sair assim mesmo, fui expulso " com honras " daquele lugar, com direito a ser carregado pelos seguranças e risadas.

Ruas pequenas, casas amontoadas e uma cachoeira. Para que uma queda d'água no meio da cidade? Não sei, talvez para ter algo turístico por aqui.

E para finalizar esse dia perfeito, meu carro quebrou em meio aquela tempestade.

E aqui estou eu, ensopado, dentro de uma oficina, sentado num banco de madeira mofada, esperando uma garota de 13 anos arrumar meu carro. Claro que ela não tem essa idade, pela desenvoltura de seu corpo curvilíneo, ela deve ter um a mesma idade que eu ou mais nova, assim eu espero é claro.

Fico observando seus pés balançarem debaixo do carro.

\- Talvez seja mais sério do que eu pensava – ela diz ao deslizar debaixo do veículo.

\- Como assim ? – pergunto mas ela não me responde, então não insisto.

Fico a observar ao redor, ali é bem pequeno, com meu carro dentro, mal sobra espaço para andar ao redor do carro. Mas mesmo com sua pequenez o lugar é organizado e limpo.

A garota loira de rabo de cavalo se inclina para dentro do capô. Vamos lá, sou ser humano, e ela é uma bela garota, mesmo que seja desbocada, não existe a mera possibilidade em não olhar para sua bunda naquele momento, ainda mais estando num shorts tão apertado.

Uma boa bunda, primeiramente, pernas também. Seios grandes o que também não é algo de se reclamar.

" será que ela aceitaria outra coisa como pagamento ? " – penso.

Ajeito a calça ao cruzar as pernas, escondendo meu desconforto. Meu corpo apenas está procurando maneiras de eliminar toda essa adrenalina tóxica que corre enlouquecida por ele desde o momento que eu empurrei o maldito Mustang contra a janelas, que eu jurei estar fechada e que eu também não sabia que abria para fora.

Não duvido muito que em dias ou horas eu irei ser intimado por ele e seus poderosos advogados sem coração.

Esfrego os olhos para aliviar a mente turbulenta.

Continuo a encarar cada movimento que ela faz. Pela sua habilidade, agilidade e felicidade em fazer aquilo, a loira deve estar a muito tempo nessa profissão, talvez essa oficina tenha passado nas gerações de sua família. Deve ser horrível acabar com um negócio assim.

\- Acabei – ela diz ao limpar o suor da testa – ligue o carro para ver se está tudo certo. Entro no veículo e dou partida. O som do ronco do motor acalenta meu coração, pois não tenho condições de comprar um novo no momento – pise algumas vezes no acelerador! – ela grita – e assim eu faço – pode desligar – ao baixar o capô, ela diz.

\- Muito obrigado mesmo – digo ao abrir a porta – quanto lhe devo? – abro a carteira.

\- Ainda não, quero ver a fiação do seu painel, é bem rápido e não irei cobrar por isso, mas acho que tem algo de errado nele, eu notei que a luz que indica pouca gasolina no tanque está piscando, mas deu tanque está cheio. Caso não seja um problema no painel, pode ser algum vazamento no próprio tanque, o que pode te matar – ela diz limpando as mãos – quer algo para tomar? Um café? Chá? Água?

\- Um café seria ótimo, meu dia não foi dos melhores e isso iria ajudar.

\- Pois somos duas pessoas boas em dias péssimos – abrindo a porta estreita ela some os poucos degraus até chegar no andar superior – pode subir.

\- Porquê acha que eu sou uma boa pessoa ? – a acompanho pela casa.

\- E porque não seria? – ela responde a minha pergunta com outra. Coisa da qual eu abomino.

\- Sabia que não se responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta ?

\- Da mesma forma que você acabou de fazer? – ela se delicia numa risada reprimida ao ver que me deixou sem palavras com sua alegação.

\- Olhando por esse lado, até que você tem razão.

Passamos pela sala pequena e escura, com móveis antigos tendo como centro uma televisão mais pré-histórica que aquele sofá vermelho. A cozinha não fica muito atrás, tudo ali parece ter parado nos anos 80, muito Cindy Lauper, posso facilmente ver o clipe Girl Just wanna have Fun ali dentro.

\- Eu sei o que está pensando, que casa mais antiquada – ela diz ao me entregar uma xícara com o café – não é por falta de condições, mas sim por causa da minha avó. Ela possui Alzheimer e a doença está muito avançada, com isso suas memórias pararam nessa década. Não ligo em fazer seus últimos dias melhores.

\- Entendo... Acho que entre nós dois, você é a pessoa boa – beberico o café.

\- Não me lembro se nós apresentamos, mas sou Winry Rockbell – ela estica sua mão.

\- Prazer, sou Edward Elric – beijo sua mão e me divirto em ver sua face corar.

\- Espera... Elric.. VOCÊ É FILHO DO VAN HOHENHEIM ?! O prefeito ?

\- Não queria ser, mas sou – tomo o café escaldante num único gole.

\- Nossa, estou falando com uma pessoa importante na sociedade – ela diz ao pegar a xícara da minha mão – soubesse disso teria feito um orçamento maior – rindo ela passa por mim – estou brincando.

\- Importante na sociedade... Só pode ser piada – digo baixo – o fato de eu ser filho de alguém magnata, poderoso e cheio de recursos não me faz melhor ou pior que ninguém. O ser humano luta todos os dias para ser autossuficiente e independente, e por esse fato que eu ser filho dele não significa que seja mais importante que você, ou sua avó, ou o cachorro que pode estar revirando o lixo da calçada – ela fica a me encarar - o que está em cima é como o que está embaixo. O que está dentro é como o que está fora.

\- Como assim ? – ela demonstra interesse pelo assunto, e eu como professora adoro dar palestras para pessoas leigas.

\- Significa que o que está em cima é o seu consciente, e ele é como o que está em baixo, vulgo, seu subconsciente. Olhando por esse ângulo, podemos falar também que, o que está dentro – aponto para meu peito – as nossas emoções que são resultados da ideia colocada em seu subconsciente, é idêntico ao que está fora, que por certa forma é o resultado no mundo físico, nosso mundo atual, gerado pelo universo com base nas emoções e vibrações do seu corpo.

\- Nunca havia parado para pensar dessa forma – ela diz ao cruzar os braços.

\- Poucos pensam, já que a perspectiva muda de acordo com o referencial. Nos preocupamos muito com o micro ao invés de focarmos no macro.

\- Você deve ser um professor muito bom – sorrindo, ela diz o que queria ter ouvido o dia todo, não as várias e risos da minha humilhação, não a ligação do meu pai preocupado com sua imagem, e sim isso, um mero elogio sobre aquilo que eu lutei tanto para conseguir.

A segundo novamente, nos voltamos para a garagem/mecânica.

\- Como eu suspeitava, olhe alí – ela aponta para a parte de trás do carro -a mangueira deve estar furada, vou troca-la – com uma nova mangueira na mão, a garota que me desarmou duas vezes hoje, volta ao trabalho e eu volto ao meu banco deteriorado – nossa, que estranho.

\- O que houve ? – me levanto e vou até ela.

\- A forma como a sua mangueira está, olhe esse furo. Não foi feito por uso, alguém muito meticuloso fez isso – ela olha o objeto contra a luz – tem muitos inimigos, Edward?

\- Estou pensando o mesmo nesse exato momento – digo com a mangueira na mão.

\- Agora sim, seu carro está pronto – ela retira as luvas de borracha as jogando sobre a bancada.

Um forte raio corta o céu acabando com a energia da casa.

\- Ah que beleza – ela reclama.

Com a lanterna de meu celular eu clareio o local. Ouço a chuva irada cair.

\- Sair assim será perigoso – digo para mim.

\- Concordo. Se quiser pode dormir no sofá ou esperar até a chuva se acalmar.

\- Não acho sensato você confiar em alguém assim tão depressa.

\- Não faz mal, eu apenas estou te ajudando, se algo vier acontecer comigo será feito daquilo que eu plantei, certo?

\- Sim... De certo modo mas ...

\- Esse é o meu último serviço – ela me interrompe - hoje eu declarei falência, por isso disse que não estava mais trabalhando. Quando você chegou eu estava prestes a ir tirar a placa.

\- Ainda bem que não havia tirado, pois eu ainda estaria dentro do carro, esperando ela passar para pedir ajuda – digo.

\- Morto você quer dizer, mais algumas dentro desse carro e ele teria explodido. Então, eu basicamente salvei a sua vida – delicadamente, ela bate em meu ombro.

\- O dia foi uma merda também. Perdi o emprego, quase matei o meu chefe e a única pessoa que foi gentil comigo foi uma mecânica desbocada. O destino é uma vadia sem coração – digo ao sorrir.

\- Vamos fazer assim, hoje é dia 27 de julho de 2018 e hoje será lembrado como o pior dia das nossas vidas, assim teremos forças para o dia 27 de julho de 2019 ser melhor do que esse em que estamos vivendo agora.

Sinto ela escrever em meu braço com uma caneta de ponta porosa e a vejo fazer o mesmo em si.

\- É uma boa promessa.

\- Sim...

\- Winry, tenho uma proposta – digo olhando para frente – estamos os dois frustrados com muitas coisas, cheios de energia para ser liberada de alguma forma. Quero lhe propor uma troca equivalente.

\- Como funciona isso ? É algum jogo ?

\- Depende do ângulo que você analisa a situação – fico a sua frente – e do ângulo que eu estou olhando me parece uma ótima proposta – coloco as mãos em seu rosto e me aproximo dele – vamos trocar prazeres, eu te faço gozar e depois você me faz – seus olhos se arregalam – sem compromisso, apenas essa noite, para apaziguar nossa mente por um momento e esquecer tudo e se concentrar em dar e receber prazer.

Ela pisca algumas vezes até captar a ideia. Seus olhos brilham ao sentir a luxúria passar por todo seu corpo, ao ver seu lábio ser mordido, eu entendo que ela aceita minha proposta. A levo pela mão até o carro e deixo entrar primeiro, abro os botões da camisa ainda úmida, o cinto e o zíper.

Gostaria de poder ver o que ela está fazendo nesse exato momento, mas o breu me impede de me deleitar na visão de seu corpo.

Usando as mãos como meu guia, eu a procuro. Sinto suas pernas já abertas para mim, subo com os dedos suavemente por elas me arrepiando com sua maciez, beijo o interior de suas coxas sorrindo nelas ao sentir elas tremerem com meu toque.

Passo os dedos por sua intimidade molhada e ela respira fundo gemendo baixo.

\- Edward... – ela diz meu nome entre seus sussurros.

Caralho.

Pego uma camisinha dentro da minha mochila que está jogada no chão do carro, rasgo a embalagem, suas mãos me empurram para trás e tomando a camisinha da minha mão. Me ajeito no banco, e tenho em mente que ela queira coloca-la para mim, minha calça junto a cueca são puxadas para baixo por ela. Ficando entre minhas pernas, eu travo o maxilar ao sentir a camisinha ser posta por sua boca, meu pau entra por completo em sua boca quente.

\- Cheia de truques – digo já mergulhado no mais profundo êxtase.

\- Você não viu nada.

Me sento novamente e a coloco de costas para mim sobre meu colo. A penetro de uma única vez a fazendo jogar o corpo para trás. Fazia um bom tempo desde que eu havia me deitado com alguma mulher, a vida acadêmica me tirou todo o tempo, a alegria e também a sanidade.

Mas não mais do que essa garota que começa a rebolar para frente e para trás em meu colo.

Sinto meu pau tão fundo dentro dela, o que me faz gemer rente ao seu ouvido. Cravo os dedos grosseiramente em sua pele do quadril intensificando os movimentos, a fazendo gemer mais e mais alto. E eu só quero ouvir meu nome ser dito da forma como ela acabou de fazer.

A empurro para frente espalmando minha mão em suas costas e a outra enrolada em seu cabelo a deixando mais curvada para mim. Suas mãos se apoiam em meus joelhos ao começar a pular sem parar sobre mim, me deixando bêbado com o barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando é dela tão molhada por mim.

\- Assim... – ela diz eufórica.

\- Assim? – pergunto ao segurar seu corpo colado ao meu e não parar de me mexer dentro dela. Dedilho seu clitóris freneticamente – Winry...

\- ISSO! CA.. caralho... – a puxo novamente para trás e seguro em seus seios, torcendo e puxando os bicos – por deus... Edward... – ela geme meu nome mais uma vez.

\- Eu amo como você fala meu nome – digo entre os dentes.

Sem nenhuma delicadeza eu a deito no banco, coloco uma de suas pernas em meu ombro e volto a meter meu pau mais fundo que antes. Lhe roubo um beijo urgente que é correspondido no ato por sua língua se enroscando na minha, entre línguas e gemidos e pedidos por mais de sua parte, nosso beijo não se cessa. Suas mãos sobem pelas minhas costas e param no meu cabelo desfazendo minha trança.

\- Mais forte ! – ela larga minha boca e eu beijo seu pescoço, querendo deixar uma lembrança para ela, eu desço até entre seus seios e ali eu dou uma chupada sugando a pele – Hmmmm ... Aaaah! Edward! – ela se retrai mais abaixo de mim, e tudo indica que seu orgasmo está próximo.

\- Caralho Winry... Eu.. quero gozar! – deito a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu também... Eu também quero... Quero muito... Por deus ... Aaaah.. Ah.. não pare!

Queria ver seus olhos se revirando, sua boca se abrir a cada gemido, sua testa se franzir ao morder o lábio, ver cada curva daquele corpo que eu imagino ser perfeito em sua formosura. Sugo um de seus seios, passando a língua ao redor do bico. Seu corpo treme mais com isso e suas unhas entram em minhas costas.

Isso vai deixar marca.

E no fundo eu realmente quero que deixe.

\- Eu... Porra! – ela grita antes de seu corpo se arquear e convulsionar timidamente. A sinto amolecer enquanto voltava a respirar.

\- Gostosa... Você é tão gostosa Winry... – a beijo novamente – enquanto eu te observava arrumar o carro, com essa bunda para cima, eu te fodi mil vezes sobre o capô do carro, em meu colo naquele banco, nas escadarias.

\- Caralho! Eu quero isso – ela diz rente a minha boca.

Mordo o lábio ao sentir meu orgasmo chegar. Dou duas investida bruscas, a ponto dela bater a cabeça na porta do carro e me deixo cair por um segundo sobre ela.

\- Está vivo ? – ela pergunta.

\- Mais do que nunca – digo e me ergo – isso foi absolutamente incrível.

\- É verdade mesmo? Que você mentalizou todas essas cenas comigo ? – ela se levanta também.

\- Me desculpe, mas meu instinto fala mais alto do que eu, pelo menos as vezes – passo as mãos nos cabelos molhados de suor.

\- O animal dentro de você quer sair – ela solta uma gargalhada – ouça... A chuva passou.

\- Os trovões se sentiram intimidados com seus gemidos – céus, e que gemidos. Vai demorar dias para tirá-los de minha memória, isso se eu for capaz disso.

\- Acho que sim – ouço ela se vestir e eu faço o mesmo. A porta se abre e ela sai. Eu faço o mesmo saindo pelo outro lado – aqui está o recibo do serviço e aqui – ela dela rapidamente nossos lábios – um pelo sexo avassalador dentro do carro.

Não evito sorrir.

\- Quanto ficou ? – pergunto.

\- trezentos – ela diz e eu dou o dinheiro para ela.

\- Espero que essas sejam as notas certas digo.

\- São sim, as de cem são mais grossas que as outras. Aprendi isso no péssimo filme do Demolidor – ela diz feliz – vem, vou levantar a porta para você ir.

\- Obrigado – volto para o carro ainda com o cheiro de sexo impregnado dentro dele. Ouço a porta de levantar e a luz da lua invadir o local. Dou partida e ré, passo por ela que ainda segura a porta.

\- Pelo céu, não irá chover tão cedo – ela comenta.

\- Sim... Boa noite Winry – paro e fico a encarando que sorri para mim.

\- Boa noite Edward, quem sabe a gente se esbarra por aí – ela começa a fechar a porta.

\- É... Quem sabe – começo a andar mas ainda a olho pelo espelho. Fico assim até ela fechar completamente a porta – espero que sim.


End file.
